Pour une poignée de tolérance
by Rougemuraille
Summary: Gauthier est un serdaigle, qui a ses propres amis, un beau père riche et bien sur une place de choix dans la société. Et pourtant il n'est pas heureux. Il lui manque quelque chose, certes mais quoi ? *Fic qui se passe durant la 3ème année de HP*
1. Chapter 1

**Pour une poignée de Tolérance**

J'ai choisis de faire l'histoire d'un sorcier que personne ne connait. Mais pour n'ennuyer personne, j'utiliserais quelques personnages de J.. L'univers n'est donc pas à moi mais le personnage de Gauthier, si, ainsi que les personnages qui l'entourent comme Thelonias, ses frères et tout ceux que vous n'avez pas vu dans les livres. J'espère que vous aimerez et bien sur, je suis ouverte à toute critique !

L'histoire se passe durant la troisième année de Harry Potter avec Sirius Black, les détraqueurs et tout le tralala ! Et Rémus Lupin.

**En résumé** : Gauthier est un sorcier blasé de quatrième année, admis à Serdaigle. Ce n'est pas un rat de bibliothèque, il préfère vagabonder à tout va et surtout… sa magie ne lui obéit pas. Ses amis ? Il en a beaucoup. Sa mère ? Elle s'est remariée avec un riche éleveur d'hippogriffe. Est-il heureux malgré tout ? Non. Il lui manque quelque chose.

**Chapitre 1 : Etre Serdaigle… ce n'est pas difficile. **

Le train filait à toute vitesse vers l'école de magie Poudlard. Gauthier raffolait de ce genre de voyages.  
Les vibrations du train le berçaient doucement, hypnotisant son corps, le rendant toujours moins réactif. Ses cheveux d'un faux blond voilaient ses yeux bruns qu'il détestait tant. Depuis le début de cette excursion, le jeune sorcier se reposait d'une rare nonchalance contre l'épaule de son ainé de trois ans, Aymeric. Ce dernier entrait en sixième année, de justesse. L'assiduité aux devoirs et le sérieux n'était pas son fort, bien qu'il donne l'air d'un ange à côté des frères Weasley. Malgré le contact froid de sa tempe et de la vitre gelée de la fenêtre, le garçon dormait à poing fermé. En face d'eux, Llewelyn, leur cadet. Il entamait aujourd'hui sa deuxième année. Occupé à compter les cartes des sorciers et sorcières célèbres, le jeune garçon n'avait d'yeux que pour les chocogrenouilles achetées un peu plus tôt.  
Ces trois là étaient reconnaissables par leurs cheveux blonds aussi dorés que ce métal noble et leurs yeux d'un bleu profond. Tous trois ressemblaient fort à leur mère, bien que Gauthier soit celui des frères qui lui ait emprunté le moins de traits. En apparence, ses cheveux avaient la même couleur que ses frères. Mais à dire la vérité, leur véritable nature était d'un brun profondément foncé. Les yeux de l'ainé et du cadet avaient la même forme en amande, leur visage le même ovale, et la même finesse de traits. Seul Gautier possédait des traits plus durs et cette lueur vive dans les yeux. Il y avait, certes une différence avec ses deux frères, une différence que l'on remarquait en les connaissant bien. Mais pas vraiment perturbante, non.  
Tous trois avaient enfilés leur robe de sorcier, aux couleurs de Serdaigle, dont les cravates portaient le blason. Installés dans les premiers compartiments du train, ils broyaient à eux tous seuls des idées toutes plus noires les unes que les autres. Aucun ne disait mot, pensant avec peine que le temps des vacances était déjà bien loin derrière eux et qu'il leur faudrait attendre au moins trois mois et demi avant de retourner chez eux.  
Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pensé vivre une telle saison estivale. Tout s'était passé si vite, si bien. Ce mot était-il adapté à leur situation ? Pas vraiment. Après tout, cette période n'aurait pu être aussi belle et joyeuse sans cet événement terriblement brutal. Car en effet, leurs parents, Eve O'Hara et Tristan Awson s'étaient séparés alors qu'ils finissaient à peine leur précédente année scolaire. L'histoire, ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils prétendaient. Ils n'avaient pas tout de suite acceptés leur condition. Après tout, quitter un père n'était pas des plus facile. Ils avaient alors imaginé leur été balloté entre leurs parents au gré des semaines, supportant leurs humeurs noires. Mais non. Il fallait dire que leur condition de sorcier n'avait pas été acceptée par leur père. Le moldu avait vu d'un très mauvais œil cette idée saugrenue de collège magique. Les établissements scolaires moldus avaient pris une grande place dans l'éducation de ses fils. Les grandes écoles d'ingénieurs, les facultés, tous ces espoirs que Tristan nourrissaient pour ses enfants s'étaient changés en mirages. Heureusement, sa déception avait bien vite disparu... En apparence.  
Et pour couronner le tout, leur mère avait un nouvel « ami ». Dès le début, Gautier ne le vit d'un bon œil, ce nouveau compagnon qui partageait les nuits de sa mère. Un homme… si vite après son père ? Le fond de cette question le faisait frémir mais il s'était promis de ne pas s'y attarder. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Mais peut-être était-ce la peur d'en connaitre plus. D'en connaitre le fin mot… enfin, ils n'avaient pas tardé à le rencontrer ce nouveau père… cet homme qui leur avait rendu leur été si… beau. Si… royal. Si noble. Anastase Péridot s'était chargé de leur faire oublier leur propre père, celui qui les avait nourris, élevé… aimé. Et Gautier en ressentait de la honte à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Même si la perspective de retourner chez Anastase le séduisait, son malaise ne faisait qu'augmenter lorsque le visage de cet étranger se clarifiait dans son esprit. Cette maison, ce domaine et ces employés de cette grande maison l'avaient ébahi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un type aussi jeune ait pu faire construire une propriété aussi vaste et riche. Cet homme tenait un élevage d'hippogriffe dans les landes. Il aurait été difficile de ne pas profiter de ces animaux, de tout cet espace et surtout de la richesse qu'il leur accorda. Ces chambres démesurées ? Cette nourriture exquise cuisinée ? Les services que leur procuraient les domestiques ? Toutes ces choses leur manquaient atrocement. Et ils en auraient donné cher pour y retourner dans les secondes qui suivaient.

La nuit tombait, plongeant le paysage défilant dans une obscurité croissante. Gautier jetait parfois des coups d'œil à l'extérieur. Les nuages sombres annonçaient une forte pluie prochaine. Il soupira à cette idée, ce que les autres ne relevèrent pas. De temps à autres, les trois Serdaigle recevaient la visite de leurs camarades de classe. Quelques mots échangées, promesses de se tenir côte à côte au banquet, plaisanterie au sujet des autres maisons, rythmaient leurs maigres conversations avec les autres élèves.  
Il faisait très sombre lorsqu'une secousse les tira de leurs occupations respectives. Gautier regarda dehors et remarqua que le défilement monotone des plaines et des forêts s'était arrêtés. Les cartes de Llewelyn recouvrèrent le sol tandis qu'Aymeric se redressa en catastrophe.  
- Nous sommes arrivés ? Déjà ? Demanda t-il d'une voix fatiguée d'où transperçait une pointe de surprise.  
- Il est un peu tôt pourtant, répondit Gautier qui retint Llewelyn.  
Ce dernier tourna vers lui un regard d'incompréhension mais il se rassit tout de même. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme, aux cheveux sombres, les même qu'Anastase. Ses cheveux courts et sombres étaient soigneusement coiffés et ne ressemblaient en rien à la fausse tignasse blonde en bataille de Gautier. Sa robe de sorcier donnait l'impression de sortir tout droit des ateliers de Mme Guipure, l'experte en prêt à porter. Ses traits détendus respiraient la santé d'une vie aisée.  
- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Léonard.  
Gautier haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, signe qu'il n'en savait fichtrement rien.  
- Tu pourrais utiliser ta langue, espèce de malappris, soupira son vis-à-vis.  
Ce à quoi le blond répondit encore moins. Léonard et lui ne s'entendait pas vraiment, contrairement à Aymeric qui avait la conversation facile en sa compagnie. Cependant, la température, pourtant chaleureuse, chuta de plusieurs degrés.  
- Il fait froid…, murmura inutilement le fils d'Anastase.  
- Retourne dans ton compartiment, ça te fera marcher, répliqua Gautier d'un ton sec.  
Mais il se tut lorsqu'un silence s'imposa, forçant chacun d'entre eux à se taire. La lumière avait disparue les plongeant tous dans la pénombre. Un mouvement lent et sombre dans le couloir attira leur attention. Le faux blond plissa les yeux et tenta d'identifier la chose mouvante et inconnue. Mais son esprit fut accaparé par des mots, des phrases, vestige de souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de lui. Des traces de son passé qu'il avait plusieurs fois tenté d'oublier. Une sensation d'abandon l'envahit et occupa le moindre recoin de son corps. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus l'extérieur du compartiment, afin de voir l'origine de ce malaise, mais l'image même de sa mère dans les bras d'un autre. Pas ceux de son père Tristan, ni d'Anastase. Son visage était flou, il ne le voyait pas. Une blessure, pourtant cicatrisée depuis belle lurette, se rouvrit et se mit à saigner, à l'insu de ses frères, dont Llewelyn qui s'était enfouis dans ses bras. Lui aussi sentait-il cette douleur ? Gautier l'enlaça mécaniquement, occupé à essayer de distinguer le visage de l'homme dans les bras de sa mère. Son vrai père. Ce qui le différenciait de ses deux frères.

- Gautier… Gautier !  
Sa réaction devait paraitre tardive car lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, il entendit un soupir de soulagement. Le faux blond se rendit compte que son ainé le serrait fort contre lui. Llewelyn demeurait à ses côtés et le regardait, inquiet que son frère restait statique à ce point. S'était-il évanoui ? Non, sans doute pas, il lui parut de sortir d'un songe éveillé, de ceux qui nous plongeait dans une quiétude imperturbable. Un frisson le parcourut, lui rappelant amèrement cette importune vision.  
- Gautier, parle moi, dis moi n'importe quoi mais dis quelque chose !  
- C'est bon, lâche moi, répondit-il agacé, je vais bien.  
Il lui parut être compliqué de prononcer ces mots, comme si la faculté de parler lui était retirée durant un court moment. Sa voix préservait une certaine émotivité que ses frangins relevèrent. Aymeric amorça un geste vers lui mais le Serdaigle le chassa d'un geste.  
- Je vais aux toilettes, lâcha t-il, bousculant Léonard qui le lui rendit bien.  
Le jeune homme fit quelques pas dans le couloir, La sensation de planer dans les airs était désagréable. Tout le monde semblait animé d'une peur terrible. Les rumeurs laissaient croire qu'un détraqueurs s'était invité dans le train. Un détraqueur. Il n'enregistra pas la nouvelle immédiatement, encore assommé par ces visions perturbantes, ce tabou qui l'empoisonnait de temps à autres. Ses frères, sa mère et son père connaissait ce lourd secret. Gautier n'était pas le fils légitime de Tristan. Ce n'était pas un secret pour personne parmi les O'Hara. Mais on n'en parlait pas. Voilà tout.  
Cette pression l'angoissait. Affalé contre le mur, ses yeux bruns fixaient le sol. Ces détraqueurs avaient une bien mauvaise manière de lui rappeler cette fâcheuse situation. Heureusement que ses frères et ses parents n'en avaient cures. Ils le considéraient comme un fils. Un fils légitime. Même si son sang venait d'une famille inconnue. Il lui arrivait d'imaginer son véritable père. Qui était-ce ? Etait-il mort ? Un chasseur de dragon ? Un professeur de Beaubaton ? Un marchand de baguette magique ? Toutes ces possibilités lui paraissaient utopiques. Il n'en saura peut-être jamais rien. C'était frustrant.  
- Un problème ? Lui demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Gautier se redressa légèrement pour faire face à un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Agacé d'être dérangé dans ses spéculations, le serdaigle fronça les sourcils, jaugeant l'autre d'un œil critique. Son visage, bien que bienveillant, laissait entrevoir de nombreuses difficultés. A commencer par celles concernant l'argent. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de trous sur une même cape. La chemise et la robe rapiécées sous entendait une garde robe bien limitée. Ces misérables fripes s'accordaient nettement bien avec cette mine maladive qui ne n'évoquait pas une existence bien saine. Toutefois, le mince sourire qu'il affichait, éclairait quelque peu ce portrait peu élogieux. Un problème ?  
- Pas vraiment, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
Le moindre mouvement le fatiguait. Son esprit lui semblait compresser par la vision que lui avait imposée les détraqueurs. Ce rappel mettait en doute la place qu'il occupait dans la famille même si sa mère, son père et ses deux frères l'avaient toujours soutenu. Mais une part de ses origines restait encore inconnue à ce jour. C'était comme un couloir condamné dans les nombreuses allées de son existence. Aucune aile de cette maison n'était censée être obstruée. Et ne pas en posséder le droit de s'y aventurer lui serrait le cœur.  
- Vous avez une mine à faire peur, continua l'adulte.  
Et c'était vrai. Pour vérifier ses dires, Gautier tourna la tête vers une vitre d'une porte d'un compartiment. Son reflet, bien que sombre, lui renvoyait une image bien pâlotte et aussi épuisée que le visage de cet homme. Le serdaigle paraissait las, comme si le passage du détraqueur lui avait balayé toute envie de faire quelconque effort de bonne tenue. Haussant les épaules, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'autre et tourna les talons, sans mot dire.

Il faisait bon dans le hall d'entrée. Une chaleur accueillante envahit Gautier qui, accompagné de ses frères, s'installa à la table propre aux Serdaigles. Depuis cet incident il n'avait dit mot, provoquant quelques regards sceptiques de ses frères, inquiets de son silence. A chacune de leurs questions, le faux blond haussait les épaules, peu attentif à leur curiosité.  
- Sa ira mieux demain, répliqua t-il une bonne fois pour toute, tout va bien !  
Le reste du voyage s'était déroulé sans la moindre anicroche même si son malaise s'était accru jusqu'à son arrivé à l'école. Il ne cessait de repasser en boucle cette vision obsédante, apposant des traits imaginaires sur le visage de cet homme inconnu. La douleur était nette en se rappelant de cet état de fait mais Gautier continuait à imaginer toute sorte de théorie sur l'origine sociale de son père biologique. Il y pensait toujours, maintenant, assis dans la grande salle, attendant avec impatience que les tables se remplissent de victuailles. Léonard, assis à la table des serpentard, était en grande conversation avec ses nombreux amis. Gautier était persuadé qu'il se plaignait de la présence dérangeante des détraqueurs et que « cela ne se reproduira plus jamais ! ». Mais comme cet énergumène était presque de l'autre côté de la salle, le serdaigle l'oublia un moment et balaya la table des professeurs des yeux.  
Une vive rougeur colora son visage encore blanc. Cet homme aux larges cernes, qu'il avait rencontré, était assis à cette table.

Le professeur Dumbledore prit alors la parole, tandis que Gautier fixait le nouveau professeur à la table de ces derniers. Contrairement à son prédécesseur, il n'était en rien un homme imbu de lui-même et semblait davantage se préoccuper de faire progresser ses nombreux élèves. Si toutefois, il passe le premier mois, voir la première semaine. Mais devait-il vraiment s'arrêter sur sa misérable tenue ? Cette fatigue ? Il fallait donner lui donner sa chance. Tout le monde en avait le droit. Un professeur…Il aurait peut-être du s'y attendre… qui à part des élèves prendrait le train à destination de l'école de magie ? Sans doute quelqu'un ayant rapport avec le collège. Donc, un professeur. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt. L'accueil du nouvel enseignant fut accueillit par quelques applaudissements sans grande chaleur. Il y eut pourtant une bande d'élève, du côté des gryffondors qui applaudirent avec emphase. Ils reçurent de la part des autres, des regards interloqués. Mais Dumbledore continua son discours en nommant un autre professeur, Hagrid, en qualité d'enseignant de soin aux créatures magiques. Bien entendu, la nouvelle eut un accueil des plus enthousiastes. Mais contrairement à ces Gryffondors satisfaits, les Serpentards ne furent pas enchanté qu'un domestique ait un poste à haute responsabilité. Les Serdaigles furent moins froids mais pas enjoués non plus. Le garde-chasse avait-il autant de qualifications que le prétendait Dumbledore ? A voir.

Leurs assiettes se remplirent enfin, après un dernier mot de la part de leur directeur. Gautier accueillit ces nombreuses victuailles avec un appétit limité. Il piqua timidement dans l'assiette de saucisse déjà prise d'assaut par ses frères et croqua dedans. Mais même son gout délicieux et celui des patates ne balayait pas le froid soudain qui l'avait habité lors de la proximité des détraqueurs. Et savoir qu'il allait passer une année scolaire entière avec ces choses tout autour de lui, le rendait malade. A plusieurs reprises, le faux blond posa sa fourchette et repoussa son assiette, un œil fixe sur Llewelyn et Aymeric. Ces derniers semblaient bien trop occupés à répondre la bouche pleine à leurs amis. Gautier picorait un peu dans tous les plats, sans finir quoique ce soit. Son estomac se contracter dès qu'il songeait à remplir l'assiette. Il attendit patiemment que les estomacs de chaque convives soit remplis afin de monter aux dortoirs. Ses yeux se fermaient à trop s'épuiser à repenser au détraqueur. Il espérait au moins que le lendemain lui change les idées. Il se passa de longues minutes avant que chacun se soit rempli la panse. De temps à autres, il risquait un œil vers le professeur Lupin, mais détourna bien vite le regard, comme si ce dernier sentait qu'on le regardait. Mais non. Il semblait bien occupé à écouter le professeur d'enchantement. Il ressentait un peu de honte à s'être comporté d'une façon aussi impolie avec Lupin. Gautier se focalisa à nouveau sur ses frères et essaya de manger quelque chose, sans grand succès.

Le moment où les dortoirs accueillirent les élèves épuisés, arriva très lentement. Gautier se jeta pratiquement sur son lit, accompagné de ses camarades de 4ème année. Débarrassé de ses vêtements et de ses chaussures, il s'habilla rapidement de son pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit à Baldaquin aux rideaux bleus, sans adresser un signe à quiconque dans la chambre, préférant bien plus la solitude de son sommeil aux premiers bavardages de l'année. Il y avait trop de risque que la discussion s'oriente sur les détraqueurs et justement, il n'en avait aucune envie d'en parler. Aussi, il ne répondit pas lorsque son ami, Thelonias, l'appelle.  
Demain.

_Je remercie ceux qui ont eu la patience de me lire ! 3 _


	2. Chapter 2 C'est d'abord aimer travailler

Et voilà le chapitre 2. Le chapitre 3 va bientôt suivre.

**Petit résumé du chapitre précédent :** Gauthier, un élève de serdaigle, entre en quatrième année. Dans le train qui le mène à Poudlard, un détraqueur leur rend visite. Il fait un malaise malheureusement mais se remet du mieux qu'il peut. Une bonne nuit de sommeil le requinquerait peut-être ?

Donc l'univers ne m'appartient pas, mais quelques personnages si. Du moins ceux que personne n'a jamais vu !

**Chapitre 2 :** Etre Serdaigle, c'est d'abord aimer travailler.

Une nuit comme celle-ci, jamais Gautier n'aurait voulu connaitre. En se réveillant le matin, il avait bien plus l'impression d'avoir livrer une bataille sans merci contre ses draps. Ceux-ci l'avaient entortillé de toute part comme un serpent nocturne. Les rayons du soleil avaient finis d'adoucir ses terreurs nocturnes. Le serdaigle s'éveillait doucement, délivré des visions imposantes des détraqueurs. Et dire que ces horribles créatures abjectes passeront un moment sur le territoire de Poudlard, la nuit… une virée nocturne ? Plutôt mourir.  
Réveillé mais encore somnolent, Gautier regarda sa montre et constata qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes de repos avant de se lever. Première journée de cours. Mais aucune envie d'attaquer une année supplémentaire. Les vacances étaient… si lointaines. La maison d'Anastase était plus que grande et propice à la fainéantise. Les frères O'Hara avaient passé du temps dans leur chambre, à flâner dans les interminables couloirs ou dans l'immense salon où Anastase les invitait souvent à prendre le thé en « famille ». Mais lorsque ces moments arrivaient aux alentours de dix-sept heure, Gautier filait droit vers les écuries des hippogriffes. Boire le thé, très peu pour lui. Aindreas, un homme taciturne, dans la vingtaine, entretenait ces magnifiques animaux. Même s'il appréciait bien plus la compagnie d'un hippogriffe à celle d'un humain comme Gautier, il n'avait jamais dit non à son aide lorsque ce dernier l'avait proposé. C'était bien là, les meilleurs souvenirs qu'il avait de cette période de liberté.  
Bercé par ces souvenirs, il se leva lentement, avec difficulté, rechignant sur les horaires des cours. Il écarta les rideaux de son lit et… fit face à Thelonias, son meilleur ami.  
- Le dernier, comme d'habitude ! L'accueilla t-il avec bonne humeur.  
Thelonias était fils de deux sorciers de pure souche. Il était plus grand que la plupart des élèves de leur classe. Ce qui l'avantageait quelque fois dans la gent féminine –qui aimait bien les grands bruns-. Il n'était guère soigné dans sa tenue. Son air rêveur l'accompagnait partout, que ce soit dans les couloirs ou dans les cours. Gautier se demandait à quoi il pensait dans ces moments d'égarement. Il se demandait comment Thelonias faisait pour rafler de bons résultats. Car en effet, il n'était pas un serdaigle pour rien.  
Tous deux s'étaient connus alors que Gautier tentait tant bien que mal à faire fonctionner son walk-man, un de ces appareils moldus qui servaient à écouter de la musique. Ses origines hétérogènes lui avaient valus un certain attachement de ces gadgets. Thelonias, intrigué par ce « truc-man », l'avaient alors assiégé de questions concernant les moldus. Depuis, ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire.  
- T'es obligé de me jeter mes fringues en pleine face ?! S'énerva Gautier.  
- Tu as deux minutes, les profs ne vont pas t'attendre, répondit-il.  
A cela, le blond grogna et enfila pantalon, chemise et tout le reste et attrapa son sac.

Quelques étages et escaliers plus tard, Gautier et son ami débarquèrent dans cette immense salle où chacun découvrait pour la première fois le programme de la semaine et ce, pour toute l'année scolaire Chacun soupirait, s'émerveillait, voir s'extasiait. Gauthier y jeta un coup d'œil distrait. Tout ce à quoi il pensait en regardant cette grille, c'était une montagne de devoir tous les soirs, avec pour seul moment de libre, ceux où sa vessie menacerait de défaillir. Curieusement, le jeune sorcier sentait cette année exceptionnellement dynamique et mouvementée.  
- Ho, nous avons tout d'abord… Etude des runes et ensuite Potion, s'enthousiasma faussement Thelonias.  
- Et cette après midi, Botanique et même Défense contre les forces du mal, super, répondit Gautier, tu as vu la dégaine à ce prof ? Il tient à peine debout.  
- Tu le juges bien vite.  
Tous deux prirent leur petit déjeuner et voyant que les autres partaient déjà pour leurs salles respectives, les deux serdaigle suivirent l'autre quatrième année, discutant de chose et d'autre. Pour la plupart, ils ne s'étaient pas vus de tout l'été. Il était alors temps de rattraper le temps perdu avant de prendre la direction de l'étage des études des runes. Le flot d'élève se divisa en mince courant, se profilant dans les escaliers, les étages. La matinée se passa alors des plus simplement. Le professeur d'étude de runes fit un exposé détaillé du programme de l'année qui s'annonçait plus que chargé. Les B.U.S.E ne tarderaient pas et bien qu'ils n'aient lieux que dans un an et demi, il était déjà temps de se mettre au travail et de se préparer à ces examens.  
- Plus vite vous vous mettrez au travail, mieux vos résultats seront acceptables.  
Et ils commencèrent à travailler. Ce premier cours fut chargé de vérifier si tout le monde ou presque avaient encore en tête les symboles du premier alphabet runique, le futhark. L'exercice donné consistait à traduire les quelques textes des premières pages du livre. Gauthier eut du mal à se remettre dans le bain. Ses livres avaient pris la poussière, ainsi que les innombrables parchemins qu'il avait entassés dans divers coin de sa chambre au manoir. Rêvassant, le jeune sorcier se promit de revoir tout ça le soir même avant le prochain cours, histoire de rattraper le travail qu'il n'avait pas fait durant les vacances. Le professeur leur donna de quoi faire pour la prochaine fois, ce qui découragea grandement l'élève. Le cours d'après fut largement plus intéressant. Les serdaigle ne jouissaient pas du même traitement de faveurs que les Serpentards. Mais ils restaient pour la plupart, avide de connaissance. Le maitre des potions restaient de marbre, leur adressant parfois des remarques acides. Mais rien de plus. C'était bien l'une des seules matières que Gauthier appréciait, voir adorait. Les odeurs des ingrédients, leurs origines, les grandes découvertes et nombreuses combinaisons de composants à mélanger. Tous ces trucs étaient si fascinants à apprendre.  
C'était bien plus facile que de manier la baguette.

Le déjeuner arriva bien vite, forçant Gauthier à éteindre son chaudron. Il attrapa un flacon qu'il remplit de sa mixture avant de la remettre à son professeur. Il rassembla ses livres et ses affaires et rejoignit Thelonias qu'il accompagna jusqu'à la grande Salle. Les discussions relatives aux grandes vacances reprirent. Gauthier y participa, tout en cherchant ses frères des yeux. Llewelyn discutait avec ses amis. Quant à Aymeric, il faisait déjà les yeux doux avec une autre serdaigle aux cheveux noirs. C'était sa petite amie. Cette dernière jouait avec les doigts de son amoureux. Gauthier se demanda si elle ne finirait pas les casser à force de les triturer ainsi. Thelonias lui donna un coup de coude et lui demanda comment étaient les écuries du grand éleveur d'hippogriffe : Anastase Péridot. Il fit alors une description détaillée à tous ceux qui désiraient en savoir davantage sur cet éleveur, qui s'était fait un nom dans l'univers des hippogriffes, courses et concours réunis. Gauthier n'avait sur que très tardivement que sa mère était la campagne d'une célébrité dans le monde des sorciers. Cet homme était connu en Grande-Bretagne, mais également en France et dans tout l'ouest de L'Europe.  
L'heure du déjeuner tournait et le jeune O'Hara dut s'interrompre et se mettre en route avec les autres pour leur cours de Botanique, matière qu'il appréciait au même titre que les potions. Sa baguette n'était pas indispensable. Il n'avait besoin que de sa tête, ses outils de botanique et de son livre. Et des nombreuses connaissances qu'il avait acquise. Cependant, ce moment en contact de la nature était gâché par la peur au ventre. Le serdaigle avait du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles du professeur qui avait dressé un court portrait du programme de l'année. Si le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était, disons, normal, aucun doute, il devrait sortir la baguette. Et ça… ce n'était pas une chose qu'il appréciait vraiment. Pour une seule raison et pas des moindres : Sa magie n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Un jour, au milieu d'un cours d'enchantement durant lequel Mr Flitwick leur apprenait le sortilège d'avis, afin de faire apparaitre des oiseaux, Gauthier avait alors essayé d'exécuter ce sortilège. Malheureusement, au lieu d'une petite volée de rossignol ou de rouge gorge, la baguette du jeune serdaigle fit une explosion avant qu'une volée d'une bonne centaine de pigeon déchainé n'apparaisse. Ces stupides volatiles s'étaient acharnés sur lui, lui picorant ses cheveux, ses vêtements, le poursuivant. Oubliant toute dignité, il paniqua et sortit en trombe de la salle de classe poursuivit par ces oiseaux, sous les rires gras et moqueurs de ses camarades. Le lendemain, il refit ce sortilège, avec appréhension bien sur, mais le résultat fut stupéfiant. Rien. Aucun volatile n'était sorti de sa baguette. Pas même une plume ! D'autres mauvaises expériences vinrent s'additionner à son tableau de chasse. Comme la foi ou il transforma un verre à pied en autre chose qu'un animal. Le verre avait changé de couleur, avais pris la forme d'une théière, d'une tasse, bref tout ce qui servait de récipient avant de se retransformer en verre en terre. Puis en vers de terre. Il y a aussi eu cette fois où sa baguette avait décidé de ne plus lui obéir durant une semaine alors qu'il l'avait traité de « bout de bois inutile ». Ainsi, une baguette magique pouvait être bel et bien sensible aux insultes. Il n'avait rien vu de tel chez les autres.

Et de cette baguette facétieuse, les autres s'en rappelèrent bien vite lorsque Thelonias lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.  
- Tu as peur du prochain cours ? Allez, on a plus eu de cours de travaux pratique en défense contre les forces du mal depuis un moment !  
Malheureusement, Karl, autre serdaigle qui partageait aussi leur dortoir, les entendit.  
- Ne parle pas de malheur, quoique ça serait drôle de te voir poursuivie par des pigeons. Ou que tes vêtements se désintègrent comme….  
- Ho c'est bon t'es lourd Karl…, soupira Gauthier.  
- Ho comme c'était drôle ! Ricana Tiffany, enfin j'ai préféré quand…  
Fort heureusement, personne n'eut connaissance de la suite puisque la cloche sonna la fin du cours. A présent, le plus dur serait de supporter les mauvaises camaraderies des autres Serdaigles. Le jeune sorcier avait attrapé son sac, emballer ses affaires et s'était éclipser dans la minute qui suivit la sonnerie. Chaque année c'était pareil ! Ces incidents revenaient à la surface ! Sans doute cette compétitivité qu'animait cette maison. Gauthier n'aurait jamais cru que l'hypocrisie et la rivalité pouvait autant régner au sein d'une telle maison. On aurait dit que les meilleurs avaient un droit de moquerie sur ceux qui ne faisaient pas leur preuve. Après tout, Serdaigle représentait l'élite intellectuelle de l'école bien qu'elle n'ait pas gagné la coupe des quatre maisons depuis une dizaine année. Lors de sa première année, Gauthier comprit une chose : pour être un vrai serdaigle, il fallait le mériter. Y entrer ne suffisait pas. Et cette façon de penser le mettait à mal. A chaque pas de travers, le reste de la maison se chargeait de lui rappeler qu'il valait mieux pour lui de se remettre au travail, au lieu de « faire le pitre ». Parfois, il en venait à se demander pourquoi il restait avec eux. Mais c'était la règle chez les Serdaigles. Certes, ils étaient les plus travailleurs, les grands minutieux, les éplucheurs de livres. Mais il ne fallait pas s'écarter de la société, au contraire. Le lynchage en serait plus terrible pour lui.  
Le sorcier s'était mis à courir comme un cerf à travers les serres pour parvenir aux couloirs. Bien, le reste n'allait pas tarder à le suivre. Jusqu'à la salle de Défense, il serait dur de ne pas piquer une crise sous les remarques ennuyeuses des autres. Arrivé dans une allée décorée de tableau et de tapisserie médiévale diverses, il s'arrêta.

Depuis le premier jour de son arrivée ici, Gauthier avait trouvé une bonne centaine de passage secrets. Chaque couloir, tableau, étagère de livre renfermait un secret. C'était bien sur les passages les plus faciles. Mais il y avait ceux auxquels on ne fait pas attention. Dissimulés subtilement par des détails ingénieux, peu de personnes les débusquaient. Il devait en rester plein d'autre. Le jeune sorcier en trouvait la plupart du temps sans même les chercher. Il lui arrivait de déambuler tout seul dans les couloirs et de chercher des passages secrets. Jalousement, il gardait ces trésors que Poudlard lui donnait de bonne grâce. Tant pis pour les autres. Au moins, il était doué pour trouver des choses que ses camarades ne voyaient pas. Seul Thelonias en connaissait quelque uns, et encore. Pas tous.  
Dans le couloir de ce premier étage se trouvait le tableau d'une jeune femme de l'époque médiévale. Rien que son portrait laissait croire qu'elle devait être une jeune femme difficile à vivre. Il se présenta d'abord à elle, poliment, comme il le faisait à l'accoutumée. Mais la jeune demoiselle ne semblait pas être prête à lui offrir le passage. Elle était habillée d'une robe blanche et rouge de paysanne d'un de ces villages perdus au milieu de nulle part. Ses cheveux roux mal peignés recouvraient son visage ovale et très pâle. A se demander ce qu'elle faisait dans ce si beau cadre en argent. Son aspect misérable contrastait avec la richesse de ce couloir et surtout avec ses voisins.  
- Bonjour mademoiselle, murmura t-il d'un ton aguicheur qu'il ne savait pas maitriser, pourriez vous m'ouvrir le passage s'il vous plait. Je suis un peu en retard.  
- Et pourquoi devrais-je jeune sot ? Vous m'ennuyez.  
Bien sur, la plupart des passages étaient difficiles à accéder puisqu'il y avait cette nécessité à négocier avec le portrait. Cette jeune femme en faisait partie. Et encore, ce n'était pas la plus compliquée…  
- Si je révèle aux autres élèves ce passage secret, croyez bien que vous serez davantage dérangé, madame.  
- Mademoiselle.  
- Madame.  
- Mademoiselle.  
- Madame.  
- … appelez moi ainsi encore une fois je scellerais ce passage pour toujours !  
- Alors ouvrez-moi madame.  
- Mademoiselle !  
- Bof, vous semblez assez rouillé pour ne pas pouvoir m'ouvrir le passage.  
- Hors de ma vue, laquais !  
Et sur ce, elle ouvrit le passage.  
- Merci mademoiselle !  
Et il gravit les longs escaliers qui l'amèneraient jusqu'au troisième étage, dans un cours où il espérait que ce professeur n'ait aucune idée de l'existence des travaux pratiques. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il incarnerait le candidat idéal pour ce poste maudit. L'heure avançait très vite. Les autres devaient sans doute être déjà rentrés. Il aurait voulut sécher ce cours mais sa mère ne serait pas d'accord et il aurait droit au sermon de son ainé. Il pressa le pas, espérant arriver au bout. Les marches étaient interminables ici. Essoufflé, il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui arrivait en sens inverse. Malheureusement pour lui, le passage était un peu étroit pour qu'ils puissent se croiser sans se toucher.  
- Que fait donc un élève de Serdaigle autre part qu'une salle de classe, demanda une voix sèche et bourrue.  
Gauthier leva la tête. Argus Rusard le fixait de ses yeux brillant d'une mauvaise lueur.

- Excusez-moi monsieur. Mais j'ai du….  
- Vous faites quoi ici espèce de délinquant récidiviste ! La cloche à sonné depuis cinq minutes ! Coupa Rusard.  
Gauthier soupira, exaspéré et lui jeta un œil des plus noirs. Ce qui fit taire le concierge. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et demanda d'une voix claire mais soupçonneuse :  
- Rappelle-moi ton nom…  
- O'Hara. Gauthier O'Hara. Je vous l'ai déjà dit une bonne dizaine de fois depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, monsieur.  
Mais le vieil homme le stoppa direct.  
- Silence ou j'appelle le responsable de vot' maison !  
- Sa ne va pas être possible ! Il est en cours.  
- Vous v'lez des p'blèmes ?  
- Non monsieur, pourquoi ? Répondit le jeune sorcier, une lueur insolente dans les yeux.  
Il finit par planter son regard dans le sien, de manière effrontée. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il baissa les yeux. Mieux valait faire profil bas lors des premières semaines. Un silence se prolongea. Un sentiment de honte s'empara de son être. Etrangement, face au concierge, il se sentait obligé d'être poli et de ne pas faire comme les autres. Les élèves se moquaient souvent de lui, de son statut de concierge. Et l'absence d'une baguette magique rendait le mépris des élèves plus fort encore. Ce qui faisait de Rusard, quelqu'un de différent des autres, ce qui accentuait son statut d'ermite. En étant insolent, il se mettait au rang des autres élèves. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il soupira et finit par rompre ce silence.  
- Veuillez m'excuser de mon insolence. Puis-je… aller en cours ?  
A ces mots, son vis-à-vis eut un air étonné. Un paria de ce genre ne devait pas avoir ce genre de parole quotidiennement. Au contraire. Malgré le retard qui s'agrandissait, le jeune sorcier attendit que le concierge ne parle. Tant pis pour le cours.  
- Filez en cours.  
- Merci, monsieur.  
Et il fila vers le troisième étage sans un regard en arrière. Il guettait l'issue du passage secret, impatient de disparaitre du champ de vision de Rusard. Ce type lui donnait la chair de poule. Pas à cause de ses vieux vêtements et de sa capacité à apparaitre dans un tournant de couloir mais, lors de ses premiers mois ici, Gauthier l'avait surpris à le fixer de manière… insistante. Ses yeux plein de mépris avaient glissés sur tout son être, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu d'élève. Le jeune sorcier s'était sentit gêné de cette inspection. Ensuite, l'ermite l'avait bloqué dans un couloir et sur un ton dur, lui avait demandé son nom. A l'évidence, son nom de famille lui avait dit quelque chose, sans savoir quoi. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui demander. Une autre fois peut-être.

Arrivé devant la porte du cours du professeur Lupin, Gauthier hésita. Vingt minutes de retard. Le détour par le passage secret lui avait valut déjà dix bonnes minutes. Mais étant très susceptible, plutôt ça que ces imbéciles qui l'ennuient lui et sa baguette magique. Il leva le poing et signala sa présence. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il était peut-être encore temps de prendre la fuite mais, préférant le courage à la lâcheté, le serdaigle s'engagea dans la petite salle qui précédait la grande, là où les cours se déroulaient. Serrant la lanière de son sac, il se présenta, prenant conscience du regard de tous ses camarades. D'un coup d'œil, Gauthier chercha le professeur des yeux. Personne en vue, à part tous ces lépreuchaun qui le fixaient du coin de l'œil.  
- Vous tombez bien, nous cherchions un volontaire, dit soudainement une voix derrière lui.  
Un frisson le parcourut, provoquant un sursaut violent dans tout son corps. Ce qui provoqua des rires discrets de la part de tous les serdaigles. Gauthier soupira, exaspéré, et se tourna vers le professeur qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.  
- Je vous ais fait peur on dirait. Votre nom ?  
- Vous débarquez souvent derrière les gens comme ça ? Répondit-il en serrant les dents.  
Cette phrase, qui n'avait rien de très poli, était sortie de sa bouche sans qu'il ne réfléchisse si c'était correct ou non. Un silence poursuivit. L'élève, conscient de son erreur se rattrapa, ou du moins, essaya.  
- Gauthier O'Hara.  
- Vous êtes en retard, constata son vis-à-vis.  
- Désolé, dit-il d'une voix qui voulait tout dire sauf « désolé », le concierge m'a retenu dans…  
… un passage secret ? Surtout pas !  
- Dans un couloir. Il m'a retenu.  
- Bien, répondit Lupin sans paraitre fâché de ce ton nonchalant et impoli, installez vous. Je disais donc, avant que vous ne débarquiez parmi nous, que nous cherchions un volontaire pour le sortilège de confusion. Quelques révisions ne vous fera pas de mal je suppose…  
Il y eut quelque rire moqueur autour de lui mais il les ignora. Puisqu'il fallait le faire… Le jeune homme chercha sa baguette dans son sac mais malheureusement…  
- Ha… je crois que je l'ai perdu. C'est dommage, vraiment ! Répondit-il.  
Le professeur allait répondre quand Thelonias prit la parole.  
- Ho ne t'en fais pas pour ça Gauthier ! Je l'ai retrouvé ! Fais-nous donc une démonstration !  
En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, son… hum… meilleur pote, s'était levé et lui avait collé sa propre baguette dans les mains. Sans doute ce crétin lui avait pris sa baguette dans son sac. Comment ? Nous le saurons après le cours.

Comme son nom l'indiquait, le sortilège de confusion consistait à rendre confus son adversaire. Lors du club de duel de l'année dernière, avec l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Gauthier n'a jamais osé utiliser ce sort. Il n'en connaissait pas les conséquences avec sa baguette magique capricieuse. Bien sur, il se pouvait très bien qu'aujourd'hui, elle soit dans ses bons jours, et qu'elle administre à sa cible, l'effet voulu. Mais sur le moment, le jeune sorcier était bien capable de foudroyer Thélonias. Il leva les yeux vers le professeur et finit par lui adresser un sourire hypocrite.  
- Pourquoi pas, professeur, je veux bien, j'aime beaucoup ce sort. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il va se passer avec moi ! Mais… je veux Thelonias pour cible !  
Le Serdaigle en question, perdit ses couleurs. Pâle comme une pierre mortuaire, il bégaya on ne sait quoi, que le professeur Lupin ne comprit pas.  
- Laissez tomber Professeur Lupin, dit Gauthier avec un sourire, il n'a aucun problème. Allez Thelonias. Tu avais l'air tellement enjoué il y a un moment. Allez ! Avant que je ne change de cible pour… ho pourquoi pas Karl !  
A ces mots, le dit Karl perdit son rire carnassier. A côté de lui, Tiffany faisait profil bas.  
- Ho finalement… Tiffany ! Tu me disais que j'étais si drôle avec une baguette ! S'exclama le faux blond en faisant tourner sa baguette, alors viens !  
- Monsieur O'Hara, intervint le prof, je ne crois pas que…  
- Alors Tiffany ! Tu viens ? Ou je te lance mon sort d'ici ! Crois moi, tu ne retrouveras même plus le chemin de ton dortoir !  
- Bon, sa suffit. Allez à votre place. Tiffany Levingstone, faites nous une démonstration.  
Tiffany soupira de soulagement et se leva, à la demande de Lupin. Gauthier lui lança un petit coup d'œil. La prochaine fois, il jettera le sortilège. Il se dirigea vers sa place et regarda Tiffany jeter le sortilège sur Lavigna Spencer. Pendant un moment, il imagina que sa baguette au dur caractère fasse des siennes sur Tiffany… dommage que cette ébauche de prof ne connaisse pas les bonnes choses. Le cours continua sur d'autres sortilège d'attaque et de défense. Il s'avérait que le début de leur programme consistait sur les duels, que ce soit lors des compétitions ou en cas de danger. Des travaux pratiques bien entendu. Tiens c'était nouveau ça. En Défense, on avait plutôt l'habitude de la théorie des sortilèges et autres trucs super barbants. Les travaux pratiques, c'était une révolution. Distraitement, il écoutait le cours. A quoi bon apprendre des sorts qui, de toute manière, ne lui serviront pas sinon à provoquer des dégâts. Il lui était déjà arriver de provoquer la colère du ministère de la magie. Sans le vouloir, sa magie avait provoquer des évenements incompréhensibles aux yeux des moldus, car c'était la bas qu'il avait habiter avant de s'installer chez Anastase. Utiliser la magie revenait à semer le désastre. Il ne fit aucun effort pour travailler et ne prit aucune note. Les minutes avançaient doucement. L'ennui était à son comble. Du moins pour lui car les autres semblaient s'amuser. Facile pour eux puisque leur magie était obéissante. Les Serdaigles semblaient apprécier le professeur. Les plus travailleurs avalaient ses paroles et notaient le maximum d'infos qu'ils pouvaient. Certains levaient la main à tout bout de champ mais c'était plus pour se faire une place dans la hierarchie de l'intelligente que pour attirer les faveurs des professeurs. Quoique, dans ce cas là… on ne savait pas toujours si le parfait serdaigle était un éplucheur de livres, un léche botte ou un simple passionné de travail. Les trois à la fois selon certains. Mais ce que chacun savait, c'était que la concurrence était rude dans cette maison. Et chacun voulait vanter ses mérites.  
Ces pensées envahissaient l'esprit du jeune serdaigle qui entendit avec un soulagement non dissimulé la fin du cours de défense et surtout la fin de la journée. Il rassembla les maigres affaires qu'il avait utilisées et se prépara à sortir de la salle. Quand une main le retint par l'épaule.  
- Il va falloir qu'on parle, dit la voix aimable mais sévère de Lupin.  
Thelonias, qui accompagnait les autres jeta un regard en arrière :  
- On se voit dans la salle commune !  
- Sale lâcheur ! Répondit Gauthier.  
Le jeune serdaigle se tourna vers Lupin et le toisa, d'un air peu engagé.  
- C'est pour un cours particulier monsieur ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin.  
- Je préfère mettre quelques petites choses au clair tout de suite O'Hara.  
- Bien, alors commencez, qu'on en finisse…  
Il allait loin, très loin. Un peu trop. Le même sentiment de honte qu'il avait ressentit à l'égard de Rusard tenaillait son estomac. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.  
- Vous avez des problèmes avec votre baguette, dit le professeur sans tenir compte de l'insolence de son élève.  
Mais avant que le jeune homme n'ajoute une nouvelle pique, son vis-à-vis leva la main pour le faire taire. Gauthier croisa les bras et attendit le verdict. Une retenue, un devoir supplémentaire ? Bah, il avait l'habitude.  
- Connaissez-vous le souci avec votre baguette ?  
- Vous voulez une démonstration ?  
- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, votre… magie ne vous obéit pas.  
- Je devine que…  
- Vous ne devinez rien du tout, je vous demande de vous taire, O'Hara.  
Ce dernier lui fit les gros yeux. Nan, mais pour qui il se prenait ce… Profil bas, Gauthier, faire profil bas. Il y eut un silence durant lequel le jeune homme ne dit rien. Si le prof pouvait se dépêcher un peu.  
- Je vous trouve bien silencieux pour quelqu'un qui veut me faire la morale !  
- Et moi je vous trouve bien insolent…  
- Tout le monde le dit, personne ne vous dira le contraire.  
- Bon, si vous permettez, je vous conseillerais de venir en cours de soutient. Je crois que vous n'êtes pas le seul à…  
- Non merci, j'ai déjà trop de travail. E t puis, vous n'avez pas à m'obliger quoi que ce soit, puisque de toute manière, vous partez dans un an ! S'emporta Gauthier.  
Lupin ne trouva pas matière à répondre. Du moins pas tout de suite. Le serdaigle tourna les talons et disparut de son champ de vision alors qu'il amorça un geste pour le retenir.

_Je remercie ceux qui ont lus ce chapitre 2 ^^_


End file.
